


Greetings!

by WhosePride



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhosePride/pseuds/WhosePride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas in a few days and Lizzie thinks it'll be nice to tell the viewers about what's going on in her life. Darcy helps. Lizzie/Darcy. One-Shot. Future ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greetings!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was just thinking about how the Lizzie Bennet Diaries will end. Sad thoughts, I know but that led me to write this future ficlet. It's written from my POV, just letting you know before it confuses anyone.

Ruffling through my daily pile of e-mails, I was pleasantly surprised to see a new mail from YouTube indicating a new upload from TheLizzieBennet. It was titled 'Greetings!' My inner fangirl did a little happy dance and before I knew it, the video page was in front of me. I quickly read the description. 'Long time…Let's catch you up!' it said.

The cursor was then shifted to the Play button. "Damn you, Nescafe ad," I shouted a little too loudly. Finally after a million, so twenty seconds, Lizzie's pleasant and Darcy's dashing face treated me. Their clothes were matching AGAIN. Red, was the colour! A slight gasp and the video started.

"Hey guys! It's been a long time since I've done this. Anyways, as you can see, I am back at home for the holidays and guess who's with me. Yes, that's right. It's William Darcy." Lizzie indicates towards a Darcy wearing a Santa Cap, through her hands. He looks relaxed and yet a bit nervous. He takes his time to make eye-contact with the camera. My thoughts immediately flow to last year's first appearance of Darcy on Lizzie's vlog. He has that same face but is looking extremely cute with the Santa cap on his head.

"Lizzie, I…" he begins and looks here and there.

"Oh, come on William, it'll be nice of us to greet my viewers. Just wish the viewers a Merry Christmas and hush!" Lizzie says, looking between the camera and him.

He adjusts the cap again and looking at the camera says, "Greetings for the holiday season!"

"See!" Lizzie says to him and turning her face towards the camera says, "My name is Lizzie Bennet and let's catch you up!"

The familiar intro tune is played with the same white diary on a black diary appearing. I am on the edge of my seat now.

Lizzie and Darcy once again monopolize the screen, as we catch them looking at each other like there has been a traffic accident.

A cut and Lizzie begins again, "So, hello lovely viewers! It's been a long time since I last posted a video." Another cut and she's literally glaring at the camera. "And a LOT has happened since then. To start with, I am working now, slowly working my way to pay the student loans back." Lizzie says.

Darcy interrupts her, "Lizzie, I can easily…"

"Pchh...Sh…I know you can and I know you won't," Lizzie looks at him fiercely, clearly indicating that she is not having this conversation again. "So, where was I…Yes, I have started working."

A cut and we see her slightly leaning towards Darcy. "Where, you ask? In this awesome guy's awesome company- Pemberley Digital! So, naturally, I am living in San Francisco with, again, this awesome guy and Gigi! By the way, I played tennis with Gigi once; she beat the crap out of me. But do you know who plays even worse?"

"I never said I could play tennis!" Darcy interrupts and looking towards Lizzie said, "You get me a diving board and then we'll see."

Lizzie laughs between a few cuts and visibly stable, says, "And next up, my sisters, Lydia is going to college, Jane is finally heading a department! Bing and she are staying in L.A and Charlotte is doing amazingly at Collins and Collins! Well, she isn't my sister. But we are best friends since we were fetuses, remember?" Here, she showers a very pretty smile and we see the words, 'We are… -C' on the screen.

Lizzie looks at the camera again and before she says something, Darcy interrupts, "Lizzie, I need to ask you something."

"Yes, shoot!"

Darcy looks between the camera and Lizzie for a few moments.

"We can edit this out later," Lizzie says to a still-not-moving-uncomfortable Darcy.

"Well…I…did not…," Darcy says incoherently and places himself on one knee on the floor. Now only his shoulders and head are visible. I can safely say that my reaction to that action mirrors Lizzie.

"Elizabeth Bennet, you are the love of my life… You are the most amazing person I know... I want to spend the rest of my life with you, waking next to your pretty self, debating about Tolstoy, music and everything and nothing under the sun… You have made me a better man and I always want to better myself for you… Will you marry me, Lizzie?" he says confidently with a blue velvet box opened in Lizzie's direction.

Lizzie looks at him for a good ten seconds and then she looks at the ring for three and then again him for another five seconds. We can see panic building up in Darcy's posture. He's still there, steady as a rock, holding the box.

Lizzie smiles, a smile that says it all. "So that's the end of me calling you Darcybot?"

Darcy returns the smile and says, "You can always call me Darcybot. I can call you Mrs. Darcybot."

She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him furiously a good three times.

"Lizzie, your viewers…oh yes, editing, you said," Darcy says, pointing towards the camera.

Following his finger, Lizzie, with a suppressed giggle says, "If I edit this out, the viewers are going to KILL ME." And we see her hand move towards the camera to end the recording..

So, that might have been for only two minutes. But, it was nice to catch up with Lizzie's life and let me be the first to tell you, Lizzie was right about her outro.


End file.
